13thgenerationrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Rings
An important part of the Future Arc, the Rings are mysterious items with the power to convert the Wave Energy that flows inside the human body into Dying Will Flames. The process behind this conversion is obscure in details, but it has been said that an individual's resolve plays a major role in determining its success and efficiency. Though many Rings were treated as treasures inside the Mafia Families and passed down as inheritances throughout the generations, the truth about their powers remained a secret known only by a few circles for a long time. The Flames of the Rings are a central element in the battle methodology of the Future, since they are used as power source for the Box Weapons. Just like the Waves and Box Weapons, the Rings too are classified accordingly to the Seven Flames of the Sky. Also just like the Box Weapons, the Rings are further categorized into a ranking system that ranges from E-rank (lowest) to A-Rank (highest). This ranking implies many things, but above all it seems to establish the maximum output of the Rings and its effectiveness as a power source for the Box Weapons. As exemplified by the case of Future Hibari, weak Rings cannot withstand converting strong Flames without breaking. It also seems that the purity of the converted Flames is somewhat influenced by the rank of the Ring. Incidentally, the Vongola Rings, Mare Rings and Arcobalen Pacifiers that belong to the Tri-ni-set are considered to be on a class of their own, being notably classified as S-Rank (Over A-Rank). Types Of Rings Note: All BOLDED users are all current and inside of the XIII Vongola or Varia. They will not be bold if they are not current or outside the family. *New Ring Type, not original counted in the Manga. Tri-ni-set In the Futur e Arc, the Tri-Ni-Set is made up of the Arcobaleno Pacifiers, Vongola Rings, and the''' Mare Rings'. Together, these twenty-one Rings are said to have shaped the world and can grant the person who uses them all the ability to recreate it to their liking. It is Byakuran's main goal to gather the Tri-Ni-Set, and to do so, he aims to destroy the Vongola Guardians to obtain their Vongola Rings. Due to the demiurge-like nature of the Tri-Ni-Set, each possessor of a Sky Tri-Ni-Set is born with powers resembling each part of the Tri-Ni-Set's duty in the creation of existence and the establishment of the timestream. Arcobaleno Pacifiers These sets of Pacifiers are like Rings. They are worn by the Arcobaleno. They are the first Rings to be seen in the series. They are worn by: *Sky Pacifier - Luce, Aria and Yuni *Sun Pacifier - Reborn *Lightning Pacifier - Verde *Mist Pacifier - Viper *Storm Pacifier - Fon *Rain Pacifier - Colonnello and '''Banshou' *Cloud Pacifier - Skull *Corrupted Rain Pacifier - Lal Mirch **Snow Pacifier - **Clear Pacifier - Vindice Arcobaleno The Sky Pacifier reserves the Ability to revive the Arcobaleno, should they be killed. It also, serving its purpose in the structure of the time stream, represents and establishes two distinct points in time. It is said that Arcobaleno means "Rainbow", with each side of the Rainbow serving as the symbolic two points in the time stream. Vongola Rings These Rings are worn by the current Vongola Guardians after a new successor to the Vongola Famiglia is chosen. They are worn by: *Sky Ring - Tsunatoshi Sawada and Archailist *Cloud Ring - Kyoya Hibari and''' Kayla "Kuri" Kyoya''' *Sun Ring - Ryohei Sasagawa *Rain Ring - Takeshi Yamamoto and Sajin *Mist Ring - Mukuro Rokudo/Chrome and Kyoshiro *Storm Ring - Hayato Gokudera and Ren *Lightning Ring - Lambo and Rineen Bovino **Snow Ring - Gelaro *Clear: Link The Vongola Rings serve as the vertical axis of the timestream, granting the Sky Ring user the ability of harnessing the knowledge and abilities of the previous holders of the Ring. This is manifested in Tsunayoshi Sawada's "Hyper Intuition" and his communication with Vongola Primo. It is said that Vongola means "Shellfish", noting its duty in the Vongola Rings' structuring of existence. Among the Tri-Ni-Set, it has the highest and purest Flame output when its "shackles" were removed by the Vongola Primo, turning them into the Original Vongola Rings. Mare Rings These Rings were held by the Six Funeral Wreaths and Byakuran of the Millefiore. However they were sealed in the past after the defeat of Byakuran. They were worn by: *Sky Ring - Byakuran *Lightning Ring - Ghost *Cloud Ring - Kikyo *Rain Ring - Bluebell *Storm Ring - Zakuro *Mist Ring - Torikabuto and Cecil *Sun Ring - Daisy **Snow Ring - *Clear Ring - The Mare Rings serve as the horizontal axis of the timestream, granting the user of the Sky Ring the Ability to see himself across all parallel realities. This is represented in the meaning of Mare, "Ocean", explaining the all encompassing influence on the timeline. It is established, however, that Byakuran possessed this Ability prior to obtaining the Mare Ring of Sky as he is the Ring's chosen wielder. Sets Of Rings Hell Rings There are only six of these super-rare, Mist-attribute, cursed Hell Rings in the world. The six kinds of Hell Rings were created bearing different "curses". All Hell Rings possess an ability called "War Potential Doubling", which increases the user's fighting strength manyfold in exchange for his soul. Currently, the owners of five of the six Rings have been shown and only the name of four of the five are known. They are worn by: *''Maloccio'' Hell Ring- Mukuro Rokudo and Ryoa. *Vined Orb Hell Ring - Mukuro Rokudo and Ryoa. *''Segno'' Hell Ring - Kawahira and Cecil. *''Ossa Impressione'' - Genkishi/Chrome *666 (Sei-Sei-Sei) Hell Ring- Flan and''' Mars'. *Horn Hell Ring '- Saturn Morte''' Varia Rings A-Rank rings possessed only by the executive staff of the Vongola's Independent Assassination Squad, Varia. Since there is no Cloud member among the executive staff's ranks. They are worn by: *Sky Ring - Xanxus and Jupiter *Rain Ring - Superbi Squalo and Banshou *Sun Ring - Lussuria and''' Silver''' *Cloud Ring - *Storm Ring - Belphegor and Mars *Lightning Ring - Leviathan and Aion *Mist Ring - Flan and Cecil **Snow Ring - **Clear Ring - Saturn Morte Fake Mare Rings These Rings were worn by what were thought to be the Six Funeral Wreaths before Byakuran revealed that the Rings that they were using were fakes. They were described by Byakuran as "beautiful stones of Rank-A", but he said that the Real Mare Rings were "a lot more special." Shoichi's Fake Sun Mare Ring was destroyed by Byakuran due to his betrayal, but the others only had their wings clipped. They are worn by: *Sun Ring - Shoichi Irie *Mist Ring - Genkishi and Jupiter *Lightning Ring - Gamma and Cecil *Rain Ring - Glo Xinia and Kayla *Storm Ring - Rasiel and''' Arch''' *Cloud Ring - Silver **Snow Ring - Mars **Clear Ring - Cecil Vongola Box Rings At the end of the Future Arc after Byakuran was defea ted, the Vongola were told that they couldn't take the Vongola Boxes with them back in time; however, when transporting them back to their time, the Arcobaleno converted the Vongola Boxes into Rings. Other Rings *Lancia's Boss Ring - Given to Tsuna by Lancia. Tsuna brought this Ring along with him to the Future. It later protects him from Byakuran's Mini White Dragon. Ironically, its design consists of a dragon around a orange orb, and it prevents a mini white dragon. If it follows the pattern of previous Boss's Rings, it could possibly have the Sky-attribute. Tsuna did not know it was a special ring until it was detected by a Strau Mosca shortly after meeting Lal Mirch. *Hayato Gokudera's Skull Rings -The Rings that belong to the Sistema C.A.I. and are of the Lightning, Rain, Sun, and Cloud Attributes. *Lal Mirch's Stealth Ring - A customized Mist Ring whose purpose is that the user will be undetected under enemy cameras. *Cecil's Skynight Ring - This unique ring give Cecil the use of the Void Flame, the oppisite of Mist, and has the property of destruction. Due to its unstable property, only a Mist User may use it, because only they may stop the reaction.